Main Episode-0 Pray (Opening Episode Part 1): Chapter 1. The Knights
Main Episode-0 Pray (Opening Episode Part 1): Chapter 1. The Knights is the first chapter of the entire Knight Run series and immediately introduces readers to the Human-Beast conflict. This chapter is the first of a two-part extended prologue for Main Episode-0 Pray that also covers the Battle of Void. It provides the necessary background information to set the series' plot narrative. Synopsis Admiral Jack Norton is leading a joint AE-AUA fleet in the final stages of the defense of Planet Void against the beast invasion. From high up in the orbit, the fleet proceeds to bombard the surface to mop out the remaining presence of beasts that have since entrenched themselves within Queen D-38's nest. After months of heavy fighting, human forces were able to regain initiative in the battle and push them back to the nest and its outlaying areas. Admiral Norton and XO Gawain discuss that victory is already certain as long as they can keep up besieging the nest with the use of Mantle Buster bombs/shells however it would take approximately 6 months of continuous bombardment to wipe out the beasts from their safe distance. The two also mull over the escalating dissent with the locals as the orbital bombardment is tantamount to destroying the planet's environment itself. Although risky ground offensives are deemed no longer necessary, some volunteer military units have charged into the nest in hopes of bringing a speedy resolution to the conflict and an end to the use of Mantle Busters. Admiral Norton asks Gawain where their military adviser is, to which Gawain responds that she went to the front lines. Admiral Norton then complains why would she even try to fight when everyone knows how weak she is. On the surface, an injured Master Knight Leo is persuading his mentor, retiring Master Knight Anne Mayer, to substitute for him for a mission deep within enemy-held territory. Anne responds that she is just a mere military adviser. Besides that, she is no longer active in the front lines due to several injuries sustained from past battles, with the irradiation received from Lucifer being the most recent. As the two are discussing, Anne looks over the long line of locals who are now being forcibly deported as refugees from their own home planet. An old man breaks away from the line and runs out to go back to his home but he was stopped by the military police. A steady stream of injured civilians and soldiers also enter the facility to be sent to the nearest colony away from here. Suddenly, a child excitedly shouts to Leo and Anne asking if they are Knights. The child then proceeds to tells Anne that her mother is also fighting on the front lines and that she would cheer them on until the beasts are kicked out. Seeing the optimistic brightness of the child, Anne accepts Leo's sword and his request to save Void's people, their home, and their remaining hopes and dreams. Elsewhere, AE's Elite Armor Unit is advancing towards the nest without any regard for the risks involved. The Elite Armor Unit is a special forces unit tasked with field testing the latest experimental armor suit and hand-held particle beam weaponry developed. Its members are also mostly composed of local volunteers who wish to contribute in the defense of their home planet. They led an unauthorized charge to D-38's nest since they were frustrated by AE's decision to enact orbital bombardment which could kill the planet's habitability along with the beasts. Upon entering beast territory, the Elite Armor Unit lost all contact with HQ and other units due to the presence of Jamil Organs yet they still kept on advancing. The unit was halted however by a troop of beasts composed of Teddy Bears and Walking Shrimps, which were led by a Type 5. After suffering casualties, the Elite Armor Unit attempts to withdraw for regrouping but they are relentlessly pursued by the Type 5. Before the unit gets wholly eliminated, an AE mecha intervenes to give firepower support and was able to stop the onslaught. Anne then jumps off from the mecha and slays the Type 5. Appearances *Anne Mayer ---- Beasts *Type 5 *Teddy Bears *Walking Shrimps | regular = N/A | flashback = Beasts *Lucifer | mentioned = Humans *Pray Mayer *Maggie ---- Beasts *Blue Ring }} Gallery Norton-classes.PNG|AE & AUA warships battling D-38's beasts in Void's orbit Beast destroyer.PNG|D-38's beasts fending off AE & AUA's joint fleet Battle of Void.PNG|AE forces defending their position Battle of Void 1.PNG|Beasts assaulting an AE position Battle of Void 4.PNG|Bombing run on beast formations Battle of Void 5.PNG|Walking Shrimps disrupt the Elite Armor Unit's advance Type-5 01.PNG|D-38's Type 5 attacking the Elite Armor Unit from the rear 01-suit3.jpg|Timely rescue arrives to the ambushed Elite Armor Unit Battle of Void armor suit.PNG|AE Battle Mecha distracting the Type 5 Quotes References Category:Chapters